Family Mix
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: New to San Francisco Dean and Sam met Melinda Halliwell at school. What happens when Dean and Melinda enter a relationship without knowing each others secrets?
1. Chapter 1

"Another new school, Dean," Sam said when I stopped the Impala in front of our latest school, "And you're last one if Dad keeps his promise."

"Yup," I said getting out of the car, "And I can't wait to get this over with."

"I don't see why you hate school so much," he said shaking his head, "You always become the most popular dude on the first day and have girls throwing themselves at you."

"The only good part of any school," I said smirking, "Come on kid. Let's get this over with."

I threw my arm around Sam's shoulders and walked into the school with him. As we walked past I ignored the looks that were being thrown at Sam and I. It wasn't that I didn't like hot girls looking at me, but it got a little annoying having bimbo's throwing my selves at me.

Sam pulled away once we were in the building and pointed to where we were supposed to go. Rolling my eyes I followed him as he went to the counselor's office to get our schedule and locker assignments.

"Excuse me," Sam said knocking on the open door, "Are you Miss Gordon?"

"Yes," a woman sitting in front of a laptop said smiling, "You must be Sam and Dean Seeley."

"That's us," I said grinning charmingly.

"Here are your papers," she said handing us a few papers, "Would you like someone to show you where everything is before school starts?"

"Sure," Sam said before I could stop him.

"Okay," she said getting up and walking past us out of her office, "Melinda, can you come here for a moment?"

A girl turned looked up from the laptop she was typing furiously on. Curly chocolate brown hair framed her naturally tan face. She grinning widely before shutting her laptop and slipping it into her bag.

When she stood up I noticed that she was wearing a long flowing dark green skirt and a cream peasant blouse. Her bag was a simple weaved bag that looked handmade. Black flip flops finished off her outfit.

She was barely wearing any makeup which was just making me think of how beautiful she really was. Her lips were a soft shiny pink and her eyes had a thin line of black eyeliner. It was amazing how naturally beautiful she was.

"Yes Miss Gordon?" Melinda said smiling brightly.

"Melinda, this is Dean and Sam Seeley," Miss Gordon said motioning to us, "Would you mind showing them around the school?"

"I wouldn't mind," she said happily, "I'm Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said smiling back at her.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"Well, if you guys would give me your schedules I'll show you where to go." she said offering her hand to us.

Handing her our schedules she looked over them quickly before handing them back and turning to a hallway. She motioned for us to follow us and explained to us that that school was pretty easy to go through once you knew where you were going.

"And it will be extra easy for you Dean," Melinda said grinning.

"Why's that?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because your schedule is the same as mine," she said happily, "Just follow me until you get it down.

"Okay," I said nodding.

"Do you guys have any hobbies?" she asked curiously, "This school has a club for everything and all of them are doing really cool things right now. Like the science club is going to study the human body by watching an autopsy next week, the journalism club is going to be working at one of the newspapers here, and the auto club is rebuilding a 1955 Thunderbird."

"You guys are doing a lot here," Sam said surprised, "How do you know what the different clubs are doing?"

"Oh," she said giggling, "I only know those three. My oldest brother is the head of the auto club, my youngest older brother is the head of science, and I'm the head of the journalism club."

"You guys have this place wired," I said calmly.

"Not really," she said shrugging, "It's just something we do so we know who we are as individuals."

"You guys are together a lot?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Yup," she said nodding, "It runs in the family. I mean, my mom and aunts didn't move out of the Manor until both my brothers were born. Well, they did live apart for awhile, but they weren't talking then and that was when my aunt was alive. And my other aunt moved out for awhile during her first marriage, but turns out she married of the Source of all evil."

Sam and I exchanged looks when Melinda finished talking. It sounded like her family was as close knit as ours had become. It was nice to see that they were so close together and seemed to be getting along.

"How are you guys together so much but not at each others throats all the time?" Sam asked softly.

"Our hobbies," Melinda said calmly, "When my family is really getting to me or I just need to think I get my laptop and listen to music while writing. Same for my brothers. They listen to music and do whatever calms them down. Unless we're really made at each other, then we fight."

"Fight?" I said trying to imagine Melinda fist fighting or even saying something mean."

"Yup," she said nodding, "We end up fist fighting in the basement. I'm actually able to take my brothers down if I'm mad enough."

"And your brother is what?" I asked seriously doubting she could take anyone down, "The biggest, skinniest nerd ever?"

"Nope," she said smirking, "My oldest brother is the Quarterback and my younger older brother is the captain of the swim team."

"And you take them down?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah," she said grinning, "Think you know your classes Sam?"

"Yes," he said nodding, "Thanks Melinda."

"You guys can call me Mel if you want," she said looking at her phone for the time, "Well, the bell is about to ring. Ready to see your classes Dean?"

"Sure," I said watching Sam walk to his class, "Let's go."

Melinda walked into the class room to the right of us and took her spot in the middle of the room. Looking at the teacher I saw that he was too focused on his laptop to notice me.

"Stop right there, Mr. Seeley," the teacher said not looking up, "Papers at the edge of my desk. Go to a desk, only one free one, fill them out and bring them back. I'll give you your assignment then."

"Okay," I said taking the papers.

When I turned around again all the desks were full expect for the one by Melinda. Shrugging I sat next to her and started to fill out the papers. I stood up when I was done and handed the papers to the teacher.

He took them and handed me another paper before having me go back to my desk. Looking down at the paper I saw that it was the outline for an English paper that was going to be due in two weeks.

"Get in groups," the teacher yelled calmly, "Halliwell, work with the new guy."

Everyone started to move around until they were all in groups of two. Melinda stood up and waited for me to stand up. I followed her as she walked out of the classroom and through the hallways.

"Where are we going?" I asked after awhile.

"Library," Melinda said calmly, "You have to get the book."

"What book?" I said walking through the library doors.

"I was going to do 'A Midsummer Nights Tale," she said shrugging, "But we can pick a different book if you want. It just has to be by Shakespeare."

"That sounds fine," I said nodding, "As long as it's not 'Romeo and Juliet'. It's overdone."

"Agreed," she said smiling.

Walking through the library I found my eyes raking over Melinda's body. Melinda froze and turned to me. She cocked her body to the side and motioned for me to come closer.

When I was close enough Melinda's hand shot out and hit the back of my head. I stared at her in confusion but she pushed me ahead of her without saying anything to me at all.

"I know it's a good thing to be checked out," Melinda said softly, "But please don't stare at my ass."

"Sorry," I said clearing my throat, "Didn't know you could tell."

"I can," she said smiling slightly, "Let's get you that book."

"Right," I said rubbing my head, "That really hurt."

"Sorry," she said blushing, "I didn't mean to do it that hard. It's a difficult situations."

"What is?" I asked confused.

"I just got out of a really bad relationship," she said sighing.

"How bad? I said making her stop, "I don't mean to pry, but if you don't even like guys checking you out it would have had to be a really bad situation for you to do all of this. So what happened?"

"He tried to kill me," she said calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Mel," Wyatt said walking up to Dean and I, "Who's this?"

"This is Dean Seeley," I said smiling, "Dean, this is my oldest brother Wyatt."

I watched Dean's eyes widen as he looked at Wyatt. Biting my lip I tried not to giggle knowing he was think of me winning a fight with Wyatt. It was funny thinking about how Dean was reacting to everything.

"Nice to meet you," Wyatt said smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Dean said nodding.

"What are you doing in here Wyatt?" I asked cocking myself to the side, "I mean, this is a library. You know a place with books that have no pictures?"

"Funny," Wyatt said rolling his eyes.

"Almost as funny as your face," I said innocently.

Dean let out a soft chuckle causing me to turn and grin widely at him. Both Dean and Sam were cool guys and I really hoped that we were going to be friends, or maybe more in Dean's case.

I didn't lie when I told Dean that my last relationship ended with him trying to kill me. I just left out the part that the guy was a powerful warlock trying to become the next Source of all Evil.

My family and I were powerful witch's and I learned a long time ago that going around telling people would only end up with your heart broken. It was the one thing that I hated about being a witch.

Wyatt and Chris always told me that I was too trusting, and they were right. I let people into my hearts without a second guess and they always ended up hurting me in someway.

You'd think I would have learned my lesson when a girl claiming to be my best friend stole things from me before she was caught. But I was still naïve. That's another reason I was always around my family.

They were a lot better at reading a person and seeing that there was bad in people. I hated doing that. I wanted to believe that even the most evil person in the world had some good in him.

"Mel…Melinda," Wyatt said making me look at him, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him confused until I noticed that tears had slowly gathered into my eyes and had began to stream down my face. Sighing I wiped the tears away and wished that I had better control over my emotions.

Opening my mouth to say something I felt my heart start to beat faster. My head and heart was suddenly hit with different emotions. I pressed a hand to my chest and tried to take a deep breath.

Fear, anger, worry, love, hatred, and so many more emotions filled me. Falling to my knees I clutched my head and wrapped myself into a ball. Dean and Wyatt were both next to me almost instantly.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly.

I wanted nothing more then to tell them what I felt, but I felt that if I opened my mouth to say anything I was going to lose my breakfast. Strong arms picked me up and I curled against the chest knowing it was Wyatt.

"I'm taking her home," Wyatt said firmly, "Can you find your way around without her?"

"Yeah," Dean said back calmly.

Wyatt quickly walked outside and made sure no one was looking before orbing me home. He laid me on the couch in the living room before going to get our parents from work.

After what felt like hours I heard Mom and Dad both talking to me. I looked up at them and pushed Dad out of the way before emptying my stomach on the rug. Mom gently rubbed my back while Dad went to clean everything up.

"Aunt Phoebe," I said shakily.

"I got her," Wyatt said before orbing out.

"Can you tell me what's wrong Hun?" Mom asked softly.

Shaking my head I curled up into her chest though it hurt being so close to the emotions. She was my mom and being in her arms might have hurt, but it made me feel better at the same time.

I saw blue orbs and knew that Aunt Phoebe and Wyatt were back already. Without opening my eyes I felt Aunt Phoebe move until she was sitting next to me. Mom moved away and let me cuddle into Aunt Phoebe.

"I need you to focus on one emotion," Aunt Phoebe said soothingly.

"Can't," I said tears streaming down my face.

"Yes you can," she said rocking me slightly, "Just focus on what I feel. You can do this Melinda."

Closing my eyes tightly I tried to focus on Aunt Phoebe's emotion. She was only giving off a calming feeling. The more I focused on her the easier it was getting to breathe.

"Mom," I said pulling away from Aunt Phoebe.

Mom kneeled in front of me and opened her arms for a hug. I hugged her as tightly as I could as the last of the emotions drained from my head until I could only feel the calm from Aunt Phoebe.

"What was that?" I said turning to Aunt Phoebe.

"That was your new power," Aunt Phoebe said smiling.

"My new power?" I asked confused.

"You're an empath," Dad said softly, "You just got the first taste of your powers."

"Empathy sucks," I said pouting.

"You'll learn," Aunt Phoebe said laughing, "It's actually an awesome power once you can control the emotions."

"Weird," I said looking at Wyatt, "Right before this I was thinking that I wished I could read people's intentions and emotions better."

"Seems the Elders think it's time you learned," Mom said standing up, "You're staying home for the rest of the day at least. Wyatt go back to school and tell Chris was is going on. At the end of the day get all of her assignments and bring them home."

"No problem," Wyatt said kissing my forehead, "Be good Bambi."

"Thank you," I said smiling, "Oh, and tell Dean thank you too. He has the same schedule as me."

"Got it," he said before orbing out.

"Who's Dean?" Aunt Phoebe said smirking.

Feeling the blush crawl onto my face I knew the emotions were about to go into overload again. I pressed my hands to my head and gritted my teeth together. I could hear everyone talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Once I remembered Aunt Phoebe telling me to focus on one emotions I found the calm feeling again and basically threw myself at it. The other feelings once again faded into the background.

"Where's Dad?" I asked once I could.

"Making a potion," Mom said calmly, "We took it when Phoebe first got her powers. It blocks you from reading our emotions."

"I won't take it though," Aunt Phoebe said smiling, "So I can help you to learn how to control your power."

"Okay," I said nodding, "When will it be ready?"

"In a few hours," Mom said thoughtfully, "Until then how about I go get everything to make some beef and broccoli and some chocolate chip cookies with M&Ms?"

"That sounds awesome," I said grinning.

"Good," she said kissing my forehead, "I'll be back in awhile."

"Bye," I said waving.

Mom walked into the kitchen so Dad could orb her to work so she'd have a car. I yawned loudly before looking at Aunt Phoebe. Everyone was always comparing the two of us from our personalities.

"You want to call Grams and tell her about your new power and how you've already sort of figured it out?" Aunt Phoebe said standing up.

"You read me like a book," I said following her upstairs to the attic.

"I do," she said throwing her arm around my shoulder, "Which is how I know you so have a crush on this Dean guy."

"I do," I said thinking of Dean, "He's really nice and so cute."

"You'll have to show me," she said winking.

Laughing we walked into the attic and to the Book Of Shadows. I loved this book more then I could describe. Even when everything was going wrong this book made everything better.

As weird as it sounded I spent the rainy days up in the attic reading the Book of Shadows. Sitting next to the window and reading was something that almost instantly calmed me down.

In all of my sixteen years I had memorized a few of the spells in the book that I used a lot. One of them being the ability to summon a loved one when they were dead, which was what Aunt Phoebe and I were about to do.

I always kept Grams informed about everything that was going on in my life. For hours on Saturdays I would spend the whole time talking to her. She'd tell me stories about when she was alive once I finished telling her about my week.

This time was different. It was only Monday, but I had to tell her about my new power. She loved when I got new powers and she was going to be happy when she heard about everything that had been happening. I quickly said the spell once everything was in place.

"You'll never guess what happened Grams," I said once she appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dean," Wyatt said walking into my last hour class with two backpacks, "Hey Mrs. Willows, can I burrow Dean and have my sisters work for the next two days?"

"Of course Wyatt," Mrs. Willows said putting the chalk down and handing him the papers, "I noticed Melinda wasn't in class today. Is she feeling alright?"

"She has a massive headache," he said smiling charmingly, "She was almost in tears so I took her home. My mom wants to keep her home tomorrow, so I'm going to get all of her things so she doesn't get behind."

"Such a sweet brother," she said happily, "Tell Melinda that if she needs anything that she has my e-mail I would be more then happy to help her, not that she'd need it. She's an amazingly smart young lady."

"I'll tell her," he said before turning back to me, "Dean."

"Just take your bag, Sweetie," Mrs. Willows said waving her hand, "The bell is about to ring anyway."

"Thanks," I said nodding.

I walked outside of the classroom and turned to Wyatt. He was placing the papers into the second backpack. Once he was done he looked at me, sighed softly and shook his head.

"Mel wanted me to tell you that she's fine and thank you," Wyatt said shrugging, "Seems like she likes you."

"Okay," I said thinking about what he said.

"Listen," he said pushing me into the wall, "Melinda is my baby sister and I love her. She's been hurt too much in the past for me to let you off without a warning."

"She told me that her last boyfriend tried to kill her," I said calmly.

"Of course she did," he said sighing, "Look, Melinda isn't lying. Her ex almost killed her. I should have protected her better, but he hid his evil too well. Anyway, she trusted him and I thought she could tell if he was bad. By the time we figured it out it was almost too last and it crushed her. Just don't hurt her or I'll kill you."

"I got it," I said pushing off the wall, "Don't worry. I'd do the same if that happened to my little brother."

"Yeah," he said nodding, "I'm also not the only one you'd have to deal with. I might look the strongest, but my mom and aunts are a hell of a lot scarier then me."

"Women usually are," I said smirking.

"Wyatt," a tall, brown haired boy said running up, "What's wrong with Mel? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Chris," Wyatt said smiling.

"Did she have to do a _demonstration_?" Chris asked softly.

"No," he said shaking his head, "Chris this is Dean Seeley. Dean this is my little brother Chris."

"Hey," Chris said waving, "Are you related to Sam Seeley?"

"My little brother," I said nodding, "You know him?"

"He's in my AP Science class," he said smiling, "Smart kid."

"Very," I said laughing, "I should go find him."

"We can show you," Wyatt said pointing down the hall, "Chris has AP Science last hour and it's near the front doors."

"Thanks," I said calmly.

The three of us walked through the school and to the hall next to the front doors. Chris pointed to one of the doors and said that Sam would be coming out of there in a few minutes.

After taking quietly for a few more moments Wyatt and Chris turned to walk away, but kept talking to each other. I tried not to over hear them, but I couldn't help but want to know more about this family.

"Mel got a new power," Wyatt said softly.

"New power?" Chris said wide eyed, "What she get?"

"She's an empath," he said smiling.

The bell rang washing out the rest of the conversation. I stared at them trying to figure out what they were talking about. Was it possible that something supernatural was going on in the Halliwell family?

I shook my head and tried to get rid of that thought. The idea that Melinda had anything to do with supernatural things was something I didn't want to believe. I'd have to tell Dad if she was and that wouldn't end well.

"Dean," Sam said waving a hand in front of my face, "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said shaking my head, "I was just hoping that Mel was feeling alright."

"She was feeling fine this morning," he said confused, "Did something happen?"

"She got sick during first hour and went home," I said walking out of the school.

"That sucks," he said frowning, "I like Mel, she's awesome."

"Agreed," I said going to the Impala.

"You totally have a crush on her, don't you?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah," I said like it was nothing, "I mean, she's hot."

"It's more than that," he said rolling his eyes, "I've seen you when you're only lusting after some chick. You barely listen to her and you get what you want quickly with barely another thought."

"Thank you," I said sarcastically.

"You know it's true," he said sighing, "But with Melinda, you heard everything she said and I know that you're falling for her."

"We're not going to be here for long Sam," I said pulling up to the motel.

"All the more reason to go after her," he said throwing his arms up.

"Sam," I said getting out of the car.

"Just listen to me Dean," he said moving until he was in front of me, "You really like Mel and I think you should go for it. Just one date, if you don't think it's a good idea after that then you can forget it all."

"Fine," I said moving around him, "But only because you won't leave me alone until I do."

"Exactly," he said opening the door, "Hey Dad."

"Hey boys," Dad said looking up from the newspaper, "How was school?"

"Pretty good," I said throwing my bag on the couch, "Got a hunt?"

"Not yet," he said calmly, "I'll tell you when I figure something out. Until then, do you have homework?"

"Just have to read this book," I said sitting on the couch, "Seriously, how am I supposed to focus on reading Shakespeare?"

"Which Shakespeare?" Sam asked placing his school books on the table.

Sam, Dad, and I continued to talk about everything that happened today. I tried to keep Sam from saying anything about Melinda. I didn't want Dad to know anything until I was sure that Melinda wasn't into anything bad.

If she was than I didn't want to be close to her if we had to kill her. Once that thought crossed my mind I shook my head. I don't know why I felt it, but thinking that was almost as bad as thinking I'd have to hurt Sam.

Taking the book out of my bag I went to the bed and rested against the back. Sam started to do his homework and Dad continued to work on finding a hunt. I wondered if I'd ever heard all of us being silent.

After a few minutes of trying to read the book I gave up and stared blankly at the wall. There was too much on my mind for me to even think of concentrating on something.

From everything I knew I had figured out that an empath is someone who could sense emotions. Both Wyatt and Chris looked happy when they started to talk about Melinda's new 'power'.

I didn't want to assume anything, but with how they were acting it was like she had more then one 'power'. Quickly I ran through all the being I knew of that got powers throughout their lives.

The one being that kept coming into my head was a witch. Melinda couldn't be a witch though. Witches were mean creatures that only thought of themselves, Melinda was the opposite of that.

After going through the list a few more times I decided that I was just going to have to keep a close eye on Melinda until I knew for sure what was going on between her and her family.

"Dad," I said breaking the silence, "Is there anything to eat?"

"Not yet," Dad said highlighting something in the paper, "Get some money out of my pocket and go get us something to eat Dean."

"Sure," I said standing up, "You coming Sammy?"

"Nah," Sam said shaking his head, "I have to finish this math homework before going onto science."

"Dork," I said leaving the motel room

I got in the Impala and started to drive. It wasn't that I was really hungry I just needed time alone and what better way to be alone then driving my Impala and listening to Metallica?

Once I had drove around for almost ten minutes I pulled into a little sub shop and got out of the car. I didn't really pay attention to who was in the shop as I figured out what I was going to get everyone.

"Hey Dean," Melinda said from behind me.

"Melinda," I said surprised.

I couldn't help but to look at her body. She had changed out of her skirt and blouse and was now wearing a mini skirt with a low-cut tank top. On anyone else I would have thought they were trying too hard, but she looked amazing in it. Hell, she'd look amazing in anything I bet.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Melinda," Aunt Paige said sitting at the kitchen table as Mom and I pulled the cookies out of the oven, "I just thought of a wicked idea."

"You know how much I love wicked idea's," I said giggling, "What's up?"

"Why don't you and Phoebe go out and get some ice cream and we make ice cream sandwiches with the cookies?" she said smirking.

"That sounds awesome," I said bouncing, "Can I Mom?"

Mom turned and faced me with a frown on her face. I knew that she didn't want me to leave the house until we were sure I could handle my new power. She also knew that I had to leave to test out my strength.

Since Aunt Phoebe and I were the only ones with the power of empathy it was hard for everyone else to understand what it was like. Not that I wanted anyone to understand how it felt.

Emotional overload would cause anyone who wasn't geared for the gift to go insane. I had a feeling that if I didn't have Aunt Phoebe there to help me I wouldn't have been able to push the other emotions away.

It was a little weird since my other two powers didn't seem to be connected. My first power had been telekinesis, then I had gotten thought projection, now I was an empath.

Dad always said that our powers were all connected and expanding, but mine didn't seem to follow any pattern. Not that I was complaining. I loved my powers and would never trade them.

"Do you think you could handle it?" Mom said softly.

"Yes," I said knowing that I would be fine.

Ever since I came down from the attic with Aunt Phoebe after talking to Grams I had only lost control three times. Aunt Phoebe told me that I was doing a lot better then she had when she got her powers at first.

I didn't like the fact that I didn't have control over this power. It had been years since I had gotten my last power. Mom and Dad told me stories about when I was a child moving things around trying to figure out my power.

Once I got my second power, thought projection, I sat in the kitchen with Mom making things appear and disappear. After hours of just sitting there trying to figure out the ins and outs of my power I finally got it down.

Now I had a new power that I couldn't do that with. Empathy was about reading other people and with the potion that my family just took made it impossible for me to read anyone but Aunt Phoebe.

Aunt Phoebe said that with the empath ability that I could do so much more. I had seen her use her power to push a fireball that was thrown at her by demons. It had taken her years though.

I was never one to take my time to learn something. I wanted to learn everything about my powers quickly so I couldn't make a mistake while fighting. If I accidentally hurt my family while fighting I would hate myself.

"Come on Mel," Aunt Phoebe said linking her arm with mine, "Let's get ice cream. I'm thinking some vanilla, chocolate, and, my favorite, cherry. Do you think we should get anything else?"

"Mint?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course Sweetie," she said kissing the top of my head.

We walked out of the Manor and to Aunt Phoebe's car. As close as I was to my parents and siblings I always went to Aunt Phoebe first. It might have been because of how much people said we were alike, but I didn't think so.

Aunt Phoebe was known for her emotions. Dad even told me about how she was turned into the Goddess of Love and said I would have been turned to that too if it happened.

I liked being a lot like Aunt Phoebe, but I wondered why I was. It wasn't hard to see that Wyatt was like Aunt Paige and Chris like Mom. Though it made me wonder if our powers were not only connected to our emotions, but our personalities.

The more I started to think the less aware of my surroundings I became. At first the emotions that started to trickle through didn't bother me. Then I was fully hit when we pulled into a busy street.

I almost screamed when I felt this this time. It was one ting to feel the emotions of four or five people, but this was a whole different concept. With how things were turning out now I wondered how I would ever leave the Manor again.

"Focus," Aunt Phoebe said calmly, "Just take deep breaths and focus."

Closing my eyes I tried to do what she was saying. It was so much harder this time around. To me it seemed like I was never going to find a way out of these emotions. As soon as I thought that I felt a heavy wave of calm fill me.

I opened my eyes for a second to see Aunt Phoebe had pulled the car into the parking lot and had her eyes shut. Aunt Phoebe was using her powers to magnify the feeling and send it to me.

Taking a few deep breaths I opened my eyes and tried to smile. I knew that it came out more of a grimace, but she could feel the emotions behind it. Without her I wouldn't be as far as I am.

"Come on," Aunt Phoebe said getting out of the car and going to my side, "Link your arm with mine and focus your emotions. I can filter some of the other peoples emotions so you don't get overwhelmed again."

"Thanks," I said linking our arms and resting my head on her shoulder.

Aunt Phoebe might not have been my mom, but doing things like this made her feel like she was. Don't get me wrong I love my mom with all of my heart, we just didn't have a lot in common.

Elise, from _Bay Mirror_, already said that once Phoebe thought about retiring from working that I would take her place. That had been one of the happiest moments in my life. I loved Aunt Phoebe's work and I couldn't wait to do it for myself.

We went into the store and picked up the ice cream we wanted along with two classic horror flicks. If Aunt Phoebe and I played our cards right we could get everyone to join in to a movie night.

As we paid for everything I looked across the street. Dean was walking into a sub shop. Feeling happy that I saw him I barely noticed Aunt Phoebe had me a bag and start laughing.

"Let me guess," Aunt Phoebe said smirking, "Cute guy across the street is Dean."

"Yup," I said smiling.

"Introduce me," she said pushing me across the street.

As we walked across the street I started to laugh myself. Aunt Phoebe had a way of acting like she was a teenage girl again when it came to cute guys, though she herself was married with kids.

Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop had three little girls all still in elementary. The oldest was Prue, then Penny, and lastly Patty. She and Aunt Paige followed giving the girls names that started with P's.

Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry's three kids were in middle school themselves. The oldest was Henry Jr. then there was the twins, Pandora and Priscilla. We were all close, but usually stayed with our age groups.

"Hey Dean," I said hoping I didn't sound shy.

"Melinda," Dean said startled.

"What are you doing?" I asked smiling happily.

Before Dean could answer I felt a wave of longing hit me. I took a step backwards and lost my footing. Dean wrapped a strong arm around my waist and kept me from falling.

"You okay?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah," I said blinking slowly.

The only thing I could focus on was the lust and longing radiating off of Dean. Just as I was about to pull Dean into a kiss the feeling of calm washed over me once more.

"Dean," I said thankful my aunt stepped in, "This is my Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Phoebe this is Dean, he's new at school and in all of my classes."

"Nice to meet you," Aunt Phoebe said smiling, "Melinda has good taste."

"That she does," Dean said helping me stand straight, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "Thank you."

"No problem," he said brushing off the compliment, "Do you feel better? Wyatt said you might not be at school tomorrow."

"I'm fine," I said honestly, "I just get overwhelmed sometimes at I get something like a panic attack."

"Damn," he said shaking his head, "Well, if there's anything I can do."

"Actually," I said innocently, "Since you're in all of my classes you can help. See, when I get a panic attack all these emotions are running through me. If I have one at school and you're there can you tell me to focus on one emotion? It's the only way for me to calm down."

"Sure," he said shrugging, "I can do that. I should order. My dad and brother are probably wondering where I am, and more importantly, where the food is."

"Same here," Aunt Phoebe said shaking the bags slightly, "Ice cream is melting and making ice cream sandwiches with melted ice cream is just not right."

"True," I said laughing, "Bye Dean. I'll see you at school.

"Bye," Dean said nodding.

Without thinking I leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss to Dean's cheek. I felt silly for a moment, but then I heard Dean clear his throat and felt the longing return. Aunt Phoebe took me outside before the feeling grew.

"Oh yeah," Aunt Phoebe said nodding, "You two are so cute together."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"There you are Dean," Dad said when I opened the door, "What took you so long?"

"Couldn't figure out what to eat," I said shutting the door, "Sam, get in here before your food gets cold."

Sam closed what looked like a science book before coming to the table and sitting down. I placed the sandwiches on the table and waited a moment for Dad and Sam to say whether they liked their sandwiches.

Once I was sure that they were good with what I started myself. As I ate I wondered when I officially became the parent. I understood with Sam, he was my little brother, but I shouldn't be taking care of Dad too.

I tried to keep myself from sighing as I thought of everything I did for Dad. I was fine with taking care of Sam, truthfully I loved knowing that Sam was leaning on me. I wanted someone to lean on myself sometimes though.

"Dean," Dad said loudly, "Where are you son?"

"I'm here," I said looking at him, "What do you need?"

"I think I have a lead," he said double checking the newspaper, "I need you and Sam to go to the library tomorrow and do a little research."

"Yes, sir," I said nodding.

I listened as Dad explained what he wanted us to look up. Halfway through Dad talking I looked at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes at Dad. As much as I hated it, I understood what Sam meant.

It wasn't that I didn't like hunting, but I didn't want it to take over my life or Sam's like it did Dad's. Sam having something that didn't involve killing evil supernatural creatures was important.

When Dad finished talking he got up and left the motel room. The door slammed after him and I could only guess where he was going. Dad had a habit of leaving and telling Sam and I as little as possible.

"Thanks Dean," Sam said smiling, "Where did you get this food?"

"I show you tomorrow," I said standing up, "I don't remember what it was called. Just place I found while driving around."

"Okay," he said nodding, "You should probably read a little of that book or Melinda is going to be upset with you."

"I know," I said grabbing the book, "Sam, don't tell Dad about Melinda, okay?"

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Just don't," I said before I started to read.

As much as I wanted to tell Sam that I had to figure out what Wyatt and Chris were talking about at school I knew that he would instantly go to Dad. I knew that it was only because he thought he was looking out for me.

Melinda wasn't going to hurt me though. She could be the most evil thing in the world, but I knew that she wouldn't hurt me. At least I hoped that she would never hurt me.

I don't know why I was falling so hard for her, but I was. If everything went as I hoped I would be going on a date with her soon. I just had to find a way to do it so Dad didn't know.

Taking a deep breath I focused on the book and read until I fell asleep. I woke up with a start a few hours later. Looking around the room I made sure that both Sam and Dad were fast asleep before sneaking out of the room.

When I was sitting on the ground outside I tried to calm my heart down. I could only remember one time that I felt this scared and confused by something. The first time being the night Mom died.

I closed my eyes and thought back on the dream I had awoken from. Melinda was walking down the street alone with headphones in her ears. She was smiling happily, but turned around with a confused look.

A man smiled evilly before muttering something and stabbing Melinda in the stomach. The man disappeared in a swirl of black and dark blue orbs as I ran up to Melinda.

Melinda laid on the ground coughing and clutching her stomach. I could tell she was trying to say something, but I couldn't make it out. Bright blue and white orbs appeared next to me and I was pushed out of the way.

I looked at the person that pushed me and saw that it was Wyatt. He kept talking to himself and holding his hands over Melinda's body. A few seconds later I saw light coming from Wyatt's hands.

My eyes widened as I watched the blood that was on Melinda start to disappear. Melinda then let out a gasp and her eyes looked around wildly. She threw her arms around Wyatt and started it cry into his shoulder.

With a shake of my head I tried to forget what I saw. It wasn't that it was something extremely bad, Melinda was safe and alive in the end. The thing that I was bothering me was how attached I was to Melinda and what Wyatt did.

I had a feeling that Melinda was something supernatural, but now I thought it wasn't just her but her whole family. I needed to figure this out before Dad got a hold of this information.

Sighing I stood up and went back inside. I quickly changed my clothes and climbed back in bed. As I closed my eyes I hoped that I wouldn't have a dream like that again.

The next time I woke up I sighed in relief knowing that I didn't have another dream that night. I laid in bed for a few extra moments before Sam stood over me telling me that if I didn't take a shower now I wouldn't have time.

Getting out of bed I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower before getting dressed. Stopping in front of the mirror I fixed my hair until it was perfect and left the bathroom.

"Where's Dad?" I asked grabbing a piece of toast from Sam.

"He was gone when I got up," Sam said shrugging, "Left a note saying that when he got back he needed that info."

"Guess we're going to the library then," I said smirking, "Ready to get your geek on?"

"Since you suck at research," he said rolling his eyes, "Sure."

"I don't suck," I said grabbing my bag and keys, "I just don't like doing it so I let you."

"Sure," he said laughing.

We got in the Impala and drove quietly to school. Sam and I never really talked in the car early in the morning. Both of us might be awake and alert, but that didn't mean we were completely there.

I pulled the Impala next to a car that had just pulled in itself. As I climbed out of the car I saw Melinda getting out of the other car. Smiling I decided now was the perfect time to talk to her.

"Hey Dean," Melinda said waving, "Hey Sam."

"Hello," Sam said smiling, "How are you? Dean told me that you went home yesterday."

"I'm a lot better," she said calmly.

"I thought you weren't coming today," I said confused.

"She wasn't supposed to," Wyatt said rolling his eyes, "She's lucky Dad was home last night."

"No," Melinda said smirking, "I'm lucky Dad falls for the pout."

"And that Mom listens to Dad," Chris said walking up from a different car, "Melinda, you know the deal though."

"I know," she said closing her eyes, "Once I start to feel bad I have to come get you or Wyatt and I'm going home."

"Actually," Wyatt said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "You're going to P3."

"What's P3?" Sam asked confused.

"It our Mom's nightclub," Chris said shrugging, "Come on guys. The bell is about to ring and we have to stop at our lockers."

"Okay," Melinda said nodding, "I'll see you guys later."

Melinda leant forward and pressed a kiss to both mine and Sam's cheek. Chris grabbed a bag off the ground and sent me a glare. I barely noticed it though since I was too focused on the spark running through me.

With a shake of my head I thought about everything. I was a player, never spending enough time in one place to get to know, let alone, fall for a girl. Yet here I was, after knowing a girl for two days feeling like I've known her for my whole life.

"Dean," Sam said pushing me slightly, "Come on. The bell rang."

"Yeah," I said nodding and going into the school.

"What's up with you Dean?" he asked softly, "You're acting weird since you met Melinda."

"Nothing," I said shrugging.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

Looking at the door to my first hour class I saw Melinda walk in alone. I took a deep breath and stepped toward the door. Shaking my head I turned back to Sam and stared at him.

"I know what I'm doing Sammy," I said calmly, "We'll go to the library after school so don't take a long time after school."

"Whatever," Sam said shaking his head.

I knew that it wasn't my best move to make Sam mad at me, but I needed to be left alone for awhile while I thought. I only had so much time to figure everything out before having to go to Dad. I wanted to figure everything out.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't like Dean, Melinda," Chris said once we were far enough away from Dean and Sam.

"There's nothing wrong with him," I said rolling my eyes.

"Why not?" Wyatt said calmly.

"Something just feels off about him," Chris said shrugging, "I'm not sure. I just think we need to be careful what's said around him."

"Dean is fine," I said a little louder.

"Then we'll be careful," Wyatt said nodding.

"Is no one listening to the girl that can read emotions?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You're new to your powers, Bambi," Chris said softly, "How do you know if you're feeling Dean's emotions and not someone else?"

"Glad to know my family trusts me," I said tears filling my eyes.

"Bambi," Wyatt said as I rounded the corner and ran into my first hour class.

I walked to my seat and rested my head on my desk. Taking a few deep breaths I tried to block out the other peoples emotions that were running through me. If I didn't get control soon I would have to go to P3.

Feeling a hand resting on my shoulder I felt a rush of concern flow through me from the other person. I didn't have to lift my head to know that it was Dean. A smile came to my lips even though I felt like my head and heart were going to explode.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Dean said softly.

"I got in a fight with my brothers," I said looking up at him.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"They're overprotective," I said sighing.

Dean started to rub my back slightly as the concern ebbed away. Once the concern was gone I started to feel more emotions from him. I didn't understand way Dean was feeling such care for me, and from what I felt Dean didn't understand either.

After a few minutes more people started to wonder into the classroom. At first I was able to handle the feelings from both Dean and I, but once people came in I couldn't take it.

Standing up I quickly left the room and started down the hall. I got outside and fell to my knees. I could feel the cement scraping my exposed knees. It was one of the few times I hated that I usually wore a skirt or shorts.

"Melinda," Dean said coming up behind me, "What's wrong?"

"P3," I said turning to him with tears running down my face.

"I'll get Wyatt," he said pointing to the school.

"No," I said grabbing his hand.

"What do you want me to do then?" he asked confused, "I can't take you there."

"Please," I said gripping his hand tighter.

"Okay," he said sighing, "But you're going to have to help me get there."

I nodded my head quickly and let him pull me off of the ground. Without thinking I buried my face in Dean's chest. I felt a sudden spike in his emotions and pulled away with a small scream.

"Come on," Dean said ushering me to his car.

Dean got me to his car and put me in the passengers side. I took a deep breath when he was out of the car and closed my eyes. If there was anytime to focus my emotions it was now.

As I started to focus all my energy on my emotions I lost track of the world around me. I knew that I was supposed to be helping Dean find P3, but I also knew that this was more important.

I searched through all of the emotions that were coming off of Dean and myself. Once I found one that I knew would help I tried my hardest to make the feeling grow until it was all I felt.

"Melinda," Dean said resting a hand on my knee, "Where am I going from here?"

"Right," I said after looking around.

It wasn't long until Dean and I were pulling in front of P3 and Dean was helping me inside since I was dizzy. We got downstairs and I saw Mom sitting on one of the couches with papers around her.

"Melinda," Mom said when she looked up, "There's some hot tea on the counter for you. And who are you?"

"Dean Seeley," Dean said waving slightly, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Halliwell."

"Call me Piper," she said smiling, "Any reason you're driving my daughter here instead of her brothers?"

"I got in a fight with them," I said after taking a few drinks of tea.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone to school," she said walking up to me, "What exactly happened between you and your brothers?"

"They weren't listening to me and being overprotective," I said shrugging, "Now I'm mad at them."

"Why were they being overprotective?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Dean," I said softly.

"You're not talking to your brothers because of me?" Dean asked surprised.

"It happens a lot," Mom said shaking her head.

"Yup," I said smiling, "Only the three of us are allowed to pick on each other."

"What happens if someone else picks on one of you?" Dean said calmly.

"You get a phone call from your five year olds teacher saying that she knocked a seven year old out for stealing the swing from her older brother," Mom said laughing, "Anyway, thank you for bringing Mel here Dean. Would you like anything?"

"Sure," he said smiling, "What do you have?"

"I have soda, orange juice, and chocolate milk," she said walking to the fridge, "I will never understand why you like chocolate milk so much Bambi."

"Because it's awesome," I said jumping on a stool, "Seriously Dean, I could live off of chocolate milk."

"I'll take some of that then," Dean said laughing, "I haven't had it for years."

"Yay," I said giggling.

Mom served Dean and I two glasses of chocolate milk with a small smirk. I bit my lip knowing she could tell that I had a crush on Dean. It was a little surprising how easily my family could read me sometimes.

In all of my life I don't think I have been able to keep something from my family. They all instantly knew when something was bothering me or knew when I liked someone.

"So, Dean," Mom said leaning on the bar, "Tell me about yourself. Who do you live with?"

"Just my dad and little brother," Dean said calmly, "My mom was killed when I was four."

"I'm sorry," she said sighing, "I know what it's like to lose your parent at that age. My mom was killed too and my dad had left a few years before that. It was just my grandmas and two sisters."

"Melinda said that you had two sisters," he said looking at me.

When Dean made eye contact with me I felt myself blush. I turned away hoping that he didn't see it, but the soft chuckle that escaped his lips led me to believe he had seen it.

Turning back to him I stuck my tongue out. Dean laughed a little louder and smiled widely. I let a pout fall on my lips as I stared at him sadly. His smile faded slightly when he looked at me.

My eyes flicked quickly to Mom before I tackled Dean to the ground. Dean let out a soft sound when he hit the ground. I straddled his legs and smiled innocently down at him though I knew his thoughts weren't innocent in anyway.

"Not cool," Dean said looking up at me.

"She's ticklish," Mom said from behind me.

"No," I said my eyes wide just as Dean started to tickle me.

As Dean tickled me he ended up on top of me. Both of us were panting hard and I had tears running down my face. After a few moments Dean got off of me and held his hand out to help me up.

When we were both up I stared at Dean and took a step closer to him. I was about to press my lips against his when we heard a cell phone go off. Realizing what I was about to do I jumped back with wide eyes.

"My cell," Dean said softly.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

Dean moved a few steps away from me before reaching into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He started to talk into the phone while walking away from me. Once he was far enough away I turned to Mom and rushed over to her.

"What did you feel?" Mom asked softly.

"Confusion," I said equally as soft, "Disappointment."

Mom rubbed my back slightly before pushing me over to Dean as he hung his phone up. He had a small frown on his face and I wished that I could make it so he never was sad again.

"I have to go," Dean said sighing, "After school Sam and I have to go to the library."

"Okay," I said nodding, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah,' he said smiling, "But this time, if you don't feel good you should really stay home."

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked laughing.

"Bye," he said leaving the club.

"I'm so screwed Mom," I said once he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where were you today Dean?" Sam asked getting in the car when school was over.

"I drove Melinda to her moms club," I said shrugging.

"Okay," he said nodding.

I was about to start the Impala when my car door was thrown open and I was pulled out. I barely had enough time to dodge the punch aimed at my face before another was thrown.

Once I had dodged all the punches I aimed a kick to the persons stomach. I didn't want to really hurt the person just get them to stop what they were trying to do to me before either of us got hurt.

"Wyatt," I said staring at him, "What the hell?"

"Where did you take Melinda?" Wyatt asked ready to attack me again.

"To Mom," Melinda said walking up calmly.

Melinda stood by a car with Piper as the driver. Neither Piper nor Melinda looked happy to see what was going on, but I was more afraid of what Melinda had thought about everything.

"Wyatt," Melinda said calmly, "If you have a problem with anything that I'm doing you should come to me instead of assuming the worst."

"You disappeared without saying anything," Wyatt said glaring.

"I was angry at you," she said rolling her eyes, "What did you except?"

"A little consideration," Chris said sarcastically.

"Mom," she said glaring angrily, "Can I stay with Aunt Phoebe for a few days?"

"Sure," Piper said nodding.

"Thank you," she said before aiming a kick to Wyatt's jaw.

Wyatt stumbled back and grabbed the car behind him to keep him steady. My eyes widened when I saw how powerful of a kick Melinda had. I didn't expect her to walk over to Chris and deck him.

"A little overboard there," Wyatt said wiping his lip to see if there was any blood.

"Overboard would have been a shot to your nonexistent balls," Melinda said before turning to me, "Can you call me when you can so we can talk about when to work on our English project?"

"Sure," I said taking the paper from her, "I'll call you later."

"Awesome," she said kissing my cheek and climbing into the car with Piper and driving away.

Wyatt sighed and looked at me. He shook his head before offering his hand as a peace offering to me. I took his hand and shook it knowing that it was the best thing for me to do.

"Your sister has quite a good kick," I said smirking.

"Yeah," Chris said calmly, "Now you know what she'll do if you break her heart."

"Wait," Sam said surprised, "You did this on purpose?"

"Yup," Wyatt said laughing, "Did you have to hit me so hard though? I made sure you had enough time to dodge my hits."

"You Halliwell's are weird," I said shaking my head.

"You have no idea," Chris said before going to his car.

Wyatt started to go to his car, but I decided that no was a good time as any to talk to him about what he said to Chris the day before. Motioning for Sam to stay I ran to Wyatt and grabbed his arm.

"What's up?" Wyatt asked turning to me.

"I heard you and Chris yesterday," I said as calmly as I could.

"About what?" he said trying to brush it off.

"About Melinda being an Empath," I said staring at him.

Wyatt froze when I said that. As I looked at him I could tell that he knew I wasn't going to go anywhere until he gave me an answer. I needed to know what was going on before I went anywhere else with Melinda and the Halliwell family.

"For those who want the truth revealed, Open hearts and secrets unsealed, From now until it's now again, after which the memories end," Wyatt said softly.

My eyes widened when I realized that Wyatt had just put a spell on me. My first instinct was to start fighting Wyatt, but I pushed that away for the moment. I felt the need to figure out everything before I started to fight.

"Wyatt," I said my voice voided of any emotion, "Explain to me what you just did before I kill you."

"You would kill me?" Wyatt asked confused.

"I've been killing supernatural things like you since I was five," I said rolling my eyes, "Now explain what you just did."

"A truth spell," he said softly, "And yeah, I'm a witch, but that doesn't make me bad."

"I've only met evil witches," I said calmly.

"You've met Melinda, Chris, Aunt Phoebe, Mom, and me," he said shrugging, "So that's five good witches you've met."

"You're whole family?" I asked surprised.

"Can we have this talk later?" he said getting in his car, "My dad is expecting me to help him fix the plumbing when I get to the Manor."

"Sure," I said slowly, "Met me back here at seven and we'll go somewhere to talk."

"Got it," he said smiling.

"Wait," I said turning to him, "You're not going to use magic to fix the plumbing?"

"Nope," he said turning his car on, "That's personal gain."

After Wyatt drove off I went to the Impala and started it up. Sam was looking at me confused, but I didn't talk. If even asked I hoped that I would be able to lie about what I was doing.

"Dean," Sam started to say.

"Don't ask," I said shaking my head.

"Okay," he said confused, "You do know the library is the other way, right?"

"Yup," I said nodding, "I just don't feel like sitting in the library looking up some bogus lead on an empty stomach."

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked staring at me.

"I'm confused as hell and hoping I just made the right choice," I said shutting my eyes for a second, "But as I said before I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes.

I knew that I had made Sam mad once again and he must have felt like I didn't trust him. I was just too close to this for anyone to know what was going on without all the answers.

Sighing I decided to just get library over with and turned the car around. The silence that was feeling the car was too much for me to handle so I decided to turn on the radio.

"I don't get why you can't trust me Dean," Sam said a few seconds later, "We usually tell each other everything, but since you met Melinda. Wait, is this about Melinda?"

"Yes," I said sighing, "And it's not that I don't trust you I just don't have everything figured out yet."

"Well," he said turning the radio down, "Tell me what you have so far."

"I can't," I said get frustrated.

"Why not?" he asked glaring.

"Because I don't want you tell Dad," I said hitting my palm against the steering wheel, "Look Sam, I'll tell you everything today when I get back from talking with Wyatt. You just have to trust me."

"Okay," he said nodding, "I trust you Dean. Just know that I'm hear when you want to talk."

"I know Sammy," I said pulling into the library parking lot, "Now let's go Geek boy."

"Jerk," he said rolling his eyes.

"Bitch," I said getting out of the Impala and heading inside.

Sam and I spent a few hours looking up the lead that Dad had asked us to. Like I had thought it was bogus. When I looked at my watch I saw that it was almost time to met Wyatt.

"Come on Sam," I said yawning, "I have to drop you off and go met Wyatt."

"Alright," Sam said nodding.

We got back in the Impala and I dropped Sam off at the motel. Him and I had come up with a lie telling Dad I was working with Melinda on our English project for a few hours.

I drove back to the school and got out of the Impala. Sitting on the hood of the car I waited for a few minutes. After awhile I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time.

"Sorry I'm late," Wyatt said coming out of nowhere, "My Mom and I were talking to Melinda."

"How'd you get here?" I asked looking for a car.

"I orbed," he said smiling, "It's a magic thing Chris, my aunt, and I can do. I'll explain when we get to the house. I'll direct us. Nice car by the way."

"Thanks," I said as we slide into the Impala, "So where are we going?"

"To the Manor," he said calmly, "My Mom made dinner so it's all good. I hope you like Chicken Cabonara."

"Never had it," I said shrugging.

"You're going to love it," he said before pointing to where we were going.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't be mad Mel," Wyatt said hugging me, "I'm sorry."

Pulling away from the hug I glared angrily at him and turned away. Wyatt and Chris had just told me how they had tricked me when we were at school. It made me feel worse then when I thought they didn't trust me.

"Bambi," Chris said standing in front of me, "Can you really blame us for being concerned about you? You just got out of a relationship where you were in love with a demon that tried to kill you and you just got a new power."

I started to pout when I realized that he was right. I wanted to be mad at the two of them, but they were just trying to watch after me. Looking up at Chris I saw the bruise forming on his jaw.

"I'm sorry Kit," I said hugging him tightly.

"It's alright," Chris said kissing my forehead, "Just glad you didn't use all your force."

"She didn't use all her force with you?" Wyatt asked slowly.

"I love you?" I said blushing.

Wyatt shook his head before smirking. My eyes went wide when I saw him take a step toward me. With a shriek I took off running through the house as Wyatt started to chase me.

Running into the kitchen I hid behind Dad and hoped Wyatt wouldn't try to get me. Wyatt froze when he saw that I was behind Dad. Looking over Dad's shoulder I poked out my tongue at Wyatt.

Wyatt gave me another smirk before stepping around Dad and picking me up. Screaming I tried to get him to put me down, but he just laughed at me. Growling I licked his cheek causing him to drop me.

Once I was back on the ground I took off running through the downstairs and upstairs to the attic. Mom and Aunt Paige were bent over the Book of Shadows talking quietly.

"Melinda," Mom said staring at me, "Wyatt."

"Hi Mom," I said waving, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Aunt Paige said closing the book, "What are you doing?"

"Running away from Wyatt," I said before realizing that Wyatt was next to me.

My eyes went to Wyatt before I started to run again. Wyatt started to chance me through the attic until I tripped over the rug. When I hit the floor Wyatt was instantly next to me asking me if I was okay.

"My ankle," I said softly.

"Get your father, Wyatt," Mom said kneeling next to me, "You two should know better then running in the attic."

"I'm sorry Mom," I said sadly.

"It's alright Sweetie," she said kissing my forehead, "But you know that no one is going to heal you, right?"

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Good," she said as Wyatt and Dad walked in.

Dad kneeled next to Mom and gently took my ankle into his hands. It was times like this that I was glad that Dad had been a doctor when he was alive the first time in his own life.

"It's just sprained," Dad said calmly, "Wyatt get me the wrap."

"Sure," Wyatt said not looking at me.

Between both Wyatt and I there was a lot of guilt. Whenever Wyatt, Chris, and I got hurt in someway we always started to few guilty that we didn't save the other. Even if it was just an accident.

When Wyatt came back I stopped Dad from wrapping my ankle so I could hug Wyatt. I didn't want him to feel bad since I was the one that tripped over the rug while running.

"I love you Wy," I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Bambi," Wyatt said kissing my forehead, "What time is it?"

"7:15," Dad said wrapping my ankle, "Why?"

"A friend of Wyatt and Melinda is coming over for dinner," Mom said calmly, "I thought I told you."

"You've been up here since you put dinner in the oven, Piper," he said looking at the book, "What did you find?"

"Nothing," Aunt Paige said glaring slightly at Dad, "We're looking at nothing. So who is coming?"

"Dean," I said my eyes wide, "You invited Dean, didn't you?"

"He figured us out," Wyatt said sighing, "He knows that we're witches and I just want to explain everything to us before he decides to kill us."

"Why would he kill us?" Mom asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because he's only met evil witches," he said helping me up, "And because he's been killing supernatural things for years."

"Go get him," I said rolling my eyes, "We'll figure this all out before anything happens."

"Alright," he said orbing out.

Turning back to Mom, Dad, and Aunt Paige I shook my head before dramatically falling onto the couch. Dad chuckled slightly and said that he'd go get some pain meds for me.

Mom and Aunt Paige went back by the book and started to talk quietly. For the most part Chris, Wyatt, and I handled most of the demon hunting, but there were times that we weren't allowed to help.

I hated those times the most. At least when my brothers and I were fighting I was there to keep an eye over them the best I could. I didn't feel useless as I sat there waiting to see if everyone would come back unhurt.

"Why don't you head downstairs Mel?" Mom said softly, "It will take you awhile to get there."

"Okay," I said nodding, "What's dinner by the way?"

"Chicken Cabonara," she said smiling.

"Yummy," I said limping down the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs I met Dad. I smiled happily at him and took the meds he was handing me along with a cup of tea. I loved that Dad knew exactly when to treat me like I was his little princess and when not to.

"Come on," Dad said wrapping an arm around my waist to help me, "You can help me set the table."

"Okay," I said letting him help me downstairs.

We went into the kitchen and Dad handed me some plates while he took the silverware. I might have been a teenager, but I loved doing little things like this with Dad or measuring things as Mom cooked.

Chris once compared me to Aunt Paige's daughter Pandora, when she was three. I knew that he was right. But when I asked Aunt Phoebe why I was acted the way I did she just smiled fakely and said that I'll grow out of it when I'm older.

I wanted to know what was going on and why they got quiet when I brought it up, but no one would tell me anything. Thinking about how overprotective my parents, aunts, and uncles were to me I knew they were hiding something from me.

"Chris," I said limping into the living room.

"Hey Bambi," Chris said looking up from his school book, "What happened to your ankle?"

"I tripped while running," I said shrugging.

"How bad?" he asked moving a notebook so I could sit down.

"It just hurts a little," I said sighing, "Dad wrapped it and gave me some pain meds."

"Alright," he said nodding, "What's up?"

"Why do they treat me differently?" I asked biting my lip.

"Who?" he said confused.

"Mom and Dad and Aunt Phoebe and Paige and Uncle Coop and Henry," I said staring at me, "Why do they treat me differently from you and Wyatt?"

"Melinda," he said shaking his head, "It's complicated."

"Then make it simple," I said getting desperate, "Please Kit?"

Chris let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. The look on his face made me think that he was torn between telling me the truth about everything and keeping me in the dark for awhile.

A few moments went by before Chris opened his mouth. He looked around quickly to make sure that no one was around during this. He was about to start talking when the door opened.

"Come to my room later," Chris said before helping me up, "After everyone goes to bed."

"Thank you," I said hugging Chris tightly.

Chris smiled slightly and kissed my forehead. I knew that he still didn't know if he wanted to tell me everything. I hated that I was putting him in this position, but I had to know.

Walking into the hallway I saw Wyatt and Dean standing there and talking to Dad. Dad was talking calmly to Dean while he looked a little freaked out by the whole situation.

"So you fought in World War 2?" Dean asked slowly.

"And died," Dad said smiling, "I was given the gift of being a Whitelighter."

"A Whitelighter?" he said confused.

"An angel of sorts," Dad said laughing, "Dinner is ready kids. Chris help Melinda to the table and Wyatt go get your mother. We'll explain everything soon Dean."


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Almost done! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Dean," Melinda said limping into the hallway with Chris.

"Hey," I said softly, "What happened?"

"I tripped while running away from Wyatt," she said laughing.

"Come on," Chris said leading Melinda to the table, "Let's sit down."

"Yeah," I said nodding.

As we walked I looked at the Manor. Pictures of family were hanging and there were old knickknacks everywhere. It looked like this house had been passed down through out the family for years.

It was weird how close together this family was. Dad, Sam, and I were close, but that's only because Mom died. We would have ended up like any other normal family if she was alive.

Melinda, Chris, Wyatt, and I sat at the table while Leo went up to the attic to get Piper. Out of everyone I had met in this family everyone seemed nice. They were good people so far.

"Hello Dean," Piper said walking in with Leo and another women, "This is my sister Paige."

"Hey," I said waving slightly.

"Nice to meet you," Paige said smiling, "I'd stay over and help you guys explain everything to Dean, but Henry is making dinner."

"You can make a potion like it's nothing, but ask you to make dinner and you burn everything," Leo said laughing.

"Whatever," she said sticking her tongue out, "Bye everyone."

Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen as Paige went to the front door and left. It didn't take long for the couple to walk back into the dining room with arms full of delicious food.

"Mom," Melinda said shaking her head, "You're not feeding an army."

"With three growing boys I might as well be," Piper said smirking, "Eat up boys. We have a long night."

The plates of food were passed around the table and everyone put a little of everything on their plate. It was quiet as we first started to eat and it was kind of freaking me out. I had no clue what to do or say.

"If I had a dog I'd name it Rufus," Melinda said calmly.

Everyone turned to her and stared at her in confusion. After a small awkward silence we all started to laugh. Melinda smiled at me happily and went back to eating her food.

"Okay Dean," Piper said calmly, "What all do you know about witches?"

"I thought I knew a lot," I said looking around, "But I think I only got half the story."

"Then let's tell you some more," Leo said smiling, "Ask any question and we'll answer as best as we can."

"Alright," I said nodding, "How did you become witches?"

"It's not really something you become," Chris said shrugging, "We were all born as witches and have powers. All the way back to Melinda Warren, who is the founder of the Warren or Halliwell, line of witches."

"It's also who I'm named after," Melinda said sweetly, "She was burned at the stake a really long time ago, but the thing about being a Halliwell that we are taught about our ancestors. Even if they are evil."

"And we've only been considered once," Wyatt said putting his fork down, "In Aunt Phoebe's past life she was seduced by a demon and turned evil. In the end her cousins, Mom and Aunt Prue's past lives, killed her."

"Okay," I said taking everything in, "What kind of powers?"

"There are powers every witch has," Chris said standing up, "Everyone done?"

"Yes," Piper said slowly, "Dean, this is personal gain and we usually don't do this, but we're going to show you some of our powers."

"Alright," I said looking at Chris.

"May the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen," Chris said watching the table.

I looked down at the table and saw everything that was there disappear. My eyes widened and I felt a spike of fear run through me. As soon as I felt that Melinda linked her hand with mine and smiled.

"Wyatt," Piper said smiling.

"Let the object of objection return so that it's existence may be reaffirmed," Wyatt said with a smirk.

The objects that had just left the table started to reappear. I looked at Melinda and saw a gently smile covering her lips as she watched my reaction. Looking into her eyes I saw that they were trying to cover up fear.

"Then there are powers individual to the witch," Melinda said softly, "Freezing, blowing up, moving objects, feeling emotions, controlling objects, and a lot more. Most witches have more then one power."

"What do you have?" I asked turning to her.

"Empathy, telekinesis, and thought projection," she said softly.

I nodded my head but didn't look away from her. Melinda blushed softly before rolling her eyes and pulling me down to her level and kissing me. Smirking I kissed her back gently.

Melinda's lips on mine helped me decide what I was going to do with the information about them being witches. They were good, all of them, and I hoped that Sam and Dad saw that too.

"Okay," Leo said breaking us apart, "As nice as it is to know you believe that we're good and you like my daughter, keep that to a minimum."

"Never again is good with me," Wyatt said crossing his arms.

"Agreed," Chris said nodding.

"At least it was just a kiss," Melinda said calmly, "Dean, watch out in this house. You should always knock on a door."

"Or what?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You walk in on Chris blowing some guy," she said smirk.

"Melinda," Chris yelled turning red.

"I live with two guys, Sweetheart," I said laughing, "In either a motel or the Impala. That's nothing on what I've seen my brother or father do."

"Alright," Melinda said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Dean," Piper said smiling at me, "There's one other spell I want to show you."

"Okay," I said confused.

"We use it all the time," she said walking up the stairs, "It won't harm anything and I've already made sure that it will work."

"What spell?" Melinda asked confused.

"You'll see," Piper said winking, "Come on you two."

Looking down at Melinda I linked our hands together before following Piper. The more I walked through the house the more I felt a mix of belonging and out of place. The house had something drawing to it.

We walked past a few closed doors before going up some more stairs. I was confused as to why we were going all the way up to the attic of the house, but didn't ask out loud.

When we got into the attic I took a look around and saw how jam packed it was. If I had to guess I would say they never threw anything away throughout all of the generations that lived here.

"This is the Book of Shadows," Piper said moving behind a pedestal that was hold a huge, old book, "It was started by Melinda Warren and passed down through our family."

"It holds everything that our family has come to learn," Melinda said bringing me over to it, "Every supernatural creature, potions, spells, and everything. It changes sometimes. We add things if they aren't in there. And we come to it when we need help with something demonic."

"It's huge," I said surprised.

"That it is," Piper said laughing, "And it will only get bigger as our family grows. There's a spell in here for almost everything."

"And if there isn't a spell we can make one," Melinda said smiling, "It's something we have to learn at an early age."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because our individuals usually aren't with us when we're born," Piper explained calmly, "The older we get the more our powers come and expand. But we always have the ability to say spells and make potions."

"Unless your powers are bound," Melinda said stopping at a binding spell, "Then you have no powers at all."

"Wow," I said softly, "That sounds horrible. Like you're missing apart of yourself."

"You are," Piper said nodding, "Grams bound my sisters and my powers after my mom died. And that brings us to why we're up here."

"Yeah," Melinda said turning to Piper, "What are you planning Mom?"

"Something I hope will help Dean," she said smiling, "Maybe it will bring you a few answers that you need. Just know that I had to get permission to do this and I doubt they'll let me do it again."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Alright," she said nodding, "Hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide."

"Mom?" I said shocked.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Thank you Melinda," Mary said smiling at me, "I know you're the one that gave your mother the idea."

"I just thought it would be nice," I said blushing, "If Dean got to see you again."

"Is this a trick?" Dean asked softly.

"No Sweetie," Mary said walking closer to him, "This is not a trick."

Mary placed a hand on Dean's cheek and smiled softly. Dean hugged her tightly and took a deep breath. I could feel the happiness running off of both of them and it was on of the most powerful emotions I've felt.

Turning to Mom I smiled happily. She smiled back and hugged me. I didn't know that this was what Mom was thinking when I mentioned that I wished Dean could talk to his mom again.

"How?" Dean asked turning to me.

"It's a spell," I said smiling, "It brings back the spirits of dead loves ones for awhile. It doesn't always work though."

"Why not?" he said confused.

"Magic can be unpredictable," Mom said softly, "When my older sister, Prue, died I wasn't allowed to bring her back because it wasn't time."

"Who says whether it's time or not?" he said calmly.

"The Elders," I said rolling my eyes, "And we have a few problems with them. There are a lot of rules. Some of which we don't follow."

"What rules?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Falling in love with a Whitelighter," Mom said laughing, "And exposing magic. I think those were the biggest ones."

"Me too," I said nodding.

"Ah," Dean said slowly.

Dean turned back to Mary and smiled happily. I wondered if I would ever be able to see true happiness in his eyes and there it was. It didn't take much to do, but it meant the world to him.

Mary and him talked about the time that had passed. Mary looked distressed about some of the information that she was getting, but she was taking in everything before she talked.

"Melinda," Dean said smiling at me, "Come here."

"Okay," I said blushing.

Mary smiled knowingly as I walked over to them. Dean grabbed my hand and introduced me to Mary. The three of us talked for awhile longer before Mary said that she had to leave.

"Don't worry Hun," Mary said kissing his forehead, "I'll come back whenever I'm called."

"Okay," Dean said nodding, "Maybe I can bring Sam next time."

"I'd love that," she said smiling, "Good-bye Sweetie. And good-bye Melinda, it was nice meeting you."

"You too Mrs. Winchester," I said happily.

"You're grandmother says good choice," she said winking, "And I agree. Good choice Dean."

Mary disappeared in a flurry of white lights leaving Dean and I alone. Dean turned to me with a huge smile and hugged me. Wrapping my arms around his neck and let out a content sigh and rested my head on his shoulder.

We stayed in that position for awhile longer before Dean pulled away. He angled my head up and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss while moving closer to Dean.

"I have to tell my family," Dean said pulling away.

"I know," I said nodding.

"Are you ready?" he asked slowly.

"No," I said sighing, "But we're going to did it anyway. Together."

"Good," he said laughing, "Should we tell your family?"

"Yup," I said smiling, "Just so you know, they like you."

"Do they?" he asked as we walked downstairs, "I wouldn't have guessed."

"They did," I said enthusiastically.

"You remind me of a puppy," he said carding a hand through my hair.

"Funny," I said cocking my head to the side, "Chris and Wyatt came up with the nickname Bambi because I remind them of him."

"I've never seen Bambi," he said shrugging.

"We'll have a movie marathon," I said kissing his cheek, "Once everything is figured out. It can be just you and me or we can invite your brother. I like him. He's really smart and sweet."

"I'm glad you like him," he said stopping at the foot of the stairs, "That would be a deal breaker if you didn't."

I smiled happily and walked into the conservatory where not only my parents and siblings were but my aunts, uncles, and cousins were. Looking around the room in confusion I waited until someone spoke up.

"Phoebe had a premonition," Dad said calmly, "You're father doesn't react to the news well Dean."

"I figured he wouldn't," Dean said sighing.

"Don't worry Hun," Aunt Phoebe said wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulders, "We won't let your father tear you two apart. We'll get him to understand."

"He's a hunter," he said shaking his head, "There's no way to make him understand."

"We'll try," I said squeezing his hand, "We've done the impossible before. And I'm not going to give up. Are you?"

"No," he said smirking, "Should I call him?"

"You've had a long night, Dean," Mom said smiling, "Why don't you go have a good nights sleep and bring your family here tomorrow around noon?"

"Alright," he said nodding, "Bye, and thank you."

"No problem," Wyatt said waving off the thanks, "Couldn't let Bambi get all sad could I?"

"Yeah," Chris said rolling his eyes, "She eats all the cookies and ice cream. Usually in one day."

"Better then watching porn," I said looking pointedly at him, "Bye Dean."

"Bye," Dean said kissing me softly, "I'll see you later."

I watched Dean walk out the front door and to his car. Once the roar of his engine was gone I turned to Aunt Phoebe. Cocking myself to the side I waited for her to tell me what she saw exactly.

Aunt Phoebe explained that as soon as Dean said that we were witches his dad flipped and threw a knife at me. I wasn't able to dodge the knife and it hit in the right spot to kill me instantly.

She said that in her vision it was only Dean and I in the room with Sam and John. Now she was going to make sure that Mom never left the room incase she had to freeze the room.

When she was done telling me what she saw I sighed sadly. This wasn't going how I thought it would. I knew that John was a hunter, but I didn't expect for him to go off like that when I was dating Dean.

"It'll be okay Sweetie," Aunt Phoebe said hugging me tightly, "It might be hard at first but you two are great for each other."

"She's right," Uncle Coop said smiling, "You two are great for each other."

"What do you know?" I asked walking to him.

"Not much," he said shrugging, "But someone was put on your case."

"And is it Dean?" I said my eyes wide.

"He didn't tell me that," he said running a hand through my hair, "Just remember Bambi. Love prevails everything."

"I know," I said nodding my head.

"Good," he said kissing my forehead.

"Why don't you kids go to bed?" Mom said calmly, "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay Mom," I said smiling slightly.

I went around the room and gave everyone a hug before they left. It wasn't like I never got to see my cousins. I actually saw them a lot. Hugging them before they leave even if they would only be gone a few seconds was something I always did.

They were my family and there was no way that I was going to let anything happen to them if I could stop it. In this family you never really knew what was around the corner.

I wanted to make sure that my family knew that I loved them and wanted them safe even if we were fighting. The only people I ever really fought with though were Wyatt and Chris.

"Come on Bambi," Wyatt said leading me upstairs, "We're going to have a campout in my room."

"Yeah," Chris said nodding, "We know how you sleep when you're worried."

"I don't sleep," I said calmly.

"Exactly," Wyatt said smiling, "This way you might get a few hours of sleep if we're with you."

"Thanks," I said hugging them both.

"No worries, Bambi," Chris said shrugging.

"Yeah," Wyatt said opening his bedroom door, "What are family for?"

"Eating the last of the food before you can get it?" I asked falling to his bed.

"Only you," he said laughing happily.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing and this is** OFFICALLY OVER.** Thanks for reading. Bye bye and enjoy!

* * *

"There you are Dean," Sam said when I walked in, "Dad was beginning to get suspicious."

"Not that I need to be suspicious," Dad said loudly, "Right Dean?"

"Wrong," I said calmly.

"What?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We need to go to Melinda's house tomorrow," I said trying to keep my breathing even.

"Why?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"You'll find out tomorrow," I said not moving, "Just…Have an open mind tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," he said nodding, "But this better be worth it."

"It will," I said turning to Sam, "It will be."

Sam was looking at me curiously, but I simply shook my head. I couldn't explain anything to him with Dad in the room. I trusted that Sam would be on my side once he saw Mom, but Dad was going to be harder.

Ever since Mom died I don't think Dad saw the good in anything anymore. Everything supernatural had to be bad. I was beginning to see things that way too, then Melinda came.

She was the first girl that I actually saw myself having a future with and that was scary. I didn't want her to see that I wasn't worth it, but it seemed like Melinda only saw the good.

No wonder her family was overprotective. I knew that there was bad and I saw that, but now I guessed, it was time for me to learn how to see that there were good in things also.

"Dean," Sam said smacking my shoulder.

"What?" I asked looking around, "Where's Dad?"

"He went to a bar," he said rolling his eyes, "You were in another universe. What's up?"

"Sorry Sammy," I said shaking my head, "Today was a long day."

"What happened?" he asked slowly.

"Hear me out okay?" I said seriously.

"Got it," he said nodding.

"I talked to Mom," I said smiling.

"How?" he said his eyes wide.

"Melinda and her family at witches," I said waiting for him to explode.

"Good?" he said hopefully.

"Very good," I said quickly, "The best actually. They've been fighting evil for centuries."

"Wow," he said slowly, "And they can let us see Mom?"

"Yes," I said grinning, "We just have to get Dad on our side."

Sam rolled his eyes when I said that. He knew as well as I did that it was going to take forever to convince Dad that they were good. And seeing Mom wasn't going to help in the least.

"Come on Kid," I said yawning, "It's time for bed."

"Yeah," Sam said yawning.

We both got in bed and I stayed awake until I heard Sam's breathing even out. It was difficult for me to sleep unless I knew that Sam was sleeping himself. I closed my eyes and let myself sleep.

My dreams were plagued with different ways tomorrow could happen. They ranged from Melinda being killed to Dad believing us instantly. I wasn't sure what I was going to get with him.

When I woke up Dad and Sam were sitting at the table drinking coffee. I blinked a few times and looked at the clock. Jumping up when I noticed that it was almost noon I rushed around the room to get ready.

"Why didn't you guys wake up me?" I asked throwing a shirt on.

"Last time I woke you up you almost gave me a concussion," Sam said shrugging.

"You used a blow horn," I said rolling my eyes, "Come on. We have to be there soon."

"You're the only one not ready, Son," Dad said smirking.

"Yeah," Sam said smiling, "You have to spend half an hour doing your hair."

"Shut up Samantha," I said glaring.

I rushed into the bathroom and looked at my hair. Normally I would spend the time to do my hair, but I didn't have the time. I wanted to get this over with as soon as I could.

Making sure I looked presentable I walked out and went to the door. Dad and Sam were already outside waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and got into the truck. As much as I loved the car I was too nervous to drive now.

Giving the directions to Dad I tried to relax as we drove. When he pulled in front of the house my heart started to race again. I took a deep breath before following Sam and Dad out of the car.

"Dean," Leo said answering the door with a smile.

"Hey Leo," I said waving slightly.

"Melinda is in the dining room with Piper if you'd like to go see her while I get acquainted with your family."

"Thank you," I said nodding.

I walked past Leo and heard him introducing himself before I got to the dining room. Melinda was standing with her back to me talking to Piper happily. I moved behind her only to have her turn around and hug me tightly.

Contently I wrapped my arms around her waist and took a deep breath. She smelt like she had spent all day in the rain. It was such a fresh and clean smell. I smiled happily and kissed her neck once.

"Hey Dean," Melinda said pulling away.

"Hello Sweetheart," I said brushing her hair away from her face.

"Piper," Leo said walking in, "This is Dean's father, John, and his little brother, Sam."

"Hello," Piper said smiling.

"You have a wonderful home," Sam said looking around.

"Thank you," she said laughing, "It's been in the family for more years than I can count."

"Let's cut to the chase," Dad said looking at her, "Why are we here?"

"To have a nice lunch and talk Mr. Winchester," Phoebe said walking in with Paige, "Is that a problem?"

"Dean," he said glaring at me, "Why are they saying Winchester?"

"It's not his fault," Melinda said calmly, "It's mine."

"Melinda," I said shocked.

"The truth is Mr. Winchester," she said walking closer to him, "Is that I'm a witch and so is my family."

Dad's eyes went wide for a moment and he reached for the knife before throwing it. He watched in confusion as the knife disappeared in mid-air and went into Paige's hand.

"We understand that this is difficult to understand," Piper said continuing to set the table, "But do not threaten my daughter."

"You're a witch," Dad said threw gritted teeth, "You should be dead."

"We're good witches," Phoebe said sweetly.

"No such thing," he said glaring.

"Just like there are no good people?" Melinda asked cocking her head to the side, "We know that you don't like us or trust us, but you have to understand that not everything supernatural is bad."

"And you can do something good?" he asked laughing, "Like bring Mary back from the dead."

"No,' I said jumping in, "But they can bring her ghost to visit us before she goes back to wherever she is."

Dad looked at me in shock. It was like he had never seen me before in his life. I knew that it was going against everything that he had taught me, but I trusted these people.

"Please Dad," I said slowly, "Believe me. They're good people."

"Let me see Mary," Dad said staring at me.

"Wyatt," Leo said loudly.

Wyatt walked down the stairs and stopped in front of me. Mom was standing next to him with a small smile covering her lips happily. She looked from me to Sam and then at Dad.

"John," Mom said happily, "It's good to see you."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Dad said glaring.

"Look at me John," she said calmly, "You know this isn't a trick."

"Mary," he said moving closer to Mom.

"Hello John," she said pressing a hand to his face, "You look so old."

Dad let out a laugh and hugged Mom tightly. Mom hugged him back contently before pulling back and hitting his chest. Dad looked confused before he smiled and shook his head.

"Don't John" Mom said smiling, "Just stop making the same mistakes. I won't be able to stop you from hunting, but don't take Dean away from Melinda. They belong together."

"How do you know?" I asked softly.

"Your eyes," she said smiling, "I can see it in your eyes."


End file.
